Urinary incontinence is a common condition resulting from a number of different causes. This condition is seen as highly distressing due to the fact that such accidents, when occurring in the presence of others, can lead to high levels of embarrassment by the afflicted. Due to the uncontrollable nature of this condition, constant precautions must be taken in order to prevent accidental mishaps at inopportune times.
While such mishaps are viewed as highly embarrassing, many conventional protective measures can lead to embarrassment in and of themselves. For instance, absorbent incontinence pads are often bulky and can be clearly seen in outline form under one's clothes. Additionally, they are uncomfortable and hot to wear, especially in warm weather. In general, the amount of protection provided is proportional to the discomfort and visibility of the protecting device.
Various attempts have been made to provide protective devices adapted for males with urinary incontinence. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,070, issued in the name of Koci, describes an absorbent article with formed with an absorbent batt portion and corresponding moisture impervious sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,592, issued in the name of Grizzaffi, describes an apparatus for incontinent males with a pocket and disposable inserts supported by a waist band portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,485, issued in the name of Duperret et al., describes a male continence pouch and shield to accommodate small and large incidents of incontinence.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide a sufficient level of protection, particularly for significant incidents of incontinence. Also, many such devices do not adequately protect a user's penis in order to prevent discomfort after an incontinence incident. Furthermore, many such devices are readily apparent even when covered with normal clothing, contributing to embarrassment on the part of a user. Accordingly, there exists a need for a male incontinence garment without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.